A need exists for a method using a telescoping walkway configured to provide a means for offshore transfer of liquefied natural gas that can maintain a stable distance between a floating liquefaction vessel and a transport vessel, such as a ship.
A need exists for a method using a transport vessel with a dynamic positioning system “DPS” along with a telescoping walkway configured to dynamically react to environmental conditions, such as wind and waves, to extend and retract an inner walkway to maintain a stable distance between the floating liquefaction vessel and the transport vessel.
A further need exists for a method using a telescoping walkway with a quick release configured to release ships from the telescoping walkway when the inner walkway has extended to a maximum extension or retracted to a minimum retraction, and to cease flow of fluid between the floating structure and the ship for safety.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.